Invasión de conejos
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Kanda lo sabía muy bien. Los conejos no son lindos, es más, ellos son un tipo de plaga./ Ligero Laviyuu


**_Personajes:_** _Kanda Yuu x Lavi._

 ** _Desclaimer:_** _Ningún personaje me pertenece todos son de Katsura Hoshino._

* * *

 ** _Prólogo_**

— _Yuu, me voy de viaje._

 _Kanda revolvió los ojos y se sintió muy tentado a cerrarle la puerta en las narices. Porque por si Lavi no lo sabía, era muy temprano –las cinco… de la madrugada-, y si bien él tenía un horario auto-programado que empezaba desde horas cercanas a la visita del pelirrojo, nunca se vio de buen humor como para que lo visiten aún con la amarga sensación de dejar la cama, y escuchar solo tonterías._

 _Pero claro era el estúpido que estando aun consciente de eso, se dio el trabajo de ir a su casa, a… ¿a qué mierda había ido?_

— _¿Y?_ _— respondió a la defensiva y añadió —. ¿Además, cuántas veces te he dicho que dejes de llamarme por mi nombre?_

— _Uh, Yuu, ¿no te vas a despedir o algo? Vamos soy tu amigo querido, que vino solo para decirte adiós. Me voy por un buen tiempo, ¿sabes?_

— _Y a mí eso me vale mierda. Ojalá te vayas y nunca más regreses._

 _Lavi muy por el contrario al común actuar, no se achicó ante el tono punzante, ni menos contra el desprecio imperante. Sino que rió en un tono bajo, que se podría denominar como… despreciable._

— _¿Me éstas deseando la muerte acaso?_

— _No, tampoco me apetece ir a tu funeral._

— _Oh, Yuu, eres tan divertido._

 _¿Divertido? ¿Ese tipo sufría un tipo de retraso? Pero Kanda sabía que no, para su mala suerte en todo el tiempo que estudió con Lavi –ahora no, por buena suerte la Universidad los había separado-, él fue consciente de que el idiota podía sacar las mejores notas que uno puede ver en vida. Recordar eso le puso de malhumor. Kanda sí se esforzaba para no caer en ninguna materia, pero claro el mentecato del pelirrojo era quien tuvo la mayor cantidad de ofertas para ir a la Universidad._

— _Yuu, no me gusta la cara que estás poniendo, pero… bueno, me voy ¿No tendrás al menos la cortesía de preguntarme por cuánto tiempo?_

 _Kanda no era cortés:_

— _No, como dije, me importa un pepino si vuelves estúpido conejo._

 _Lavi en nueva cuenta rió, y al tiempo que lo hacía se puso mejor en la espalda una gran mochila que venía cargando desde el principio. Con ella uno podía notar que el viaje sería largo, ante todo tomando en cuenta que había otra maleta de gran tamaño en el suelo, y que Lavi siempre fue a cualquier lado con poco equipaje, diciendo que la ropa era algo sin mucha importancia, se podía comprar en cualquier sitio, y hasta con eso conseguías un tipo de recordatorio del lugar._

 _Pestañeó repetidas veces intentando desviar la mirada a otro lado, y que no siga estancada en algo que no le importa._

— _Ya que no hay despedidas, al menos respóndeme una de mis más grandes dudas existenciales_ _— Kanda, estaba a punto de decir que no tenía nada que ver con la insufrible existencia del joven Bookman, y que de esa forma no tenía razón alguna para responderle una de sus dudas en esa materia, pero… —. ¿Por qué soy un conejo?_

— _Porque lo eres._

 **.**

Fue un mes desde eso, y no es que Kanda hubiera contado el tiempo –en realidad había una gran posibilidad de que haya errado aumentando o reduciendo el periodo estimado-, sino que en ese momento mientras escuchaba la radio, no pudo evitar pensar en él, porque…

— ¿Desde cuándo esos cabrones hablan de conejos?

* * *

 _Hola. Bien, nuevo proyecto y este es creado expresamente para Makie Karin, quien quería ver escrito esta idea dada desde hace mucho._

 _Bien, en sí, esta historia es de paranoia, que tiene cara de conejo, de… bueno, humor extraño, tal vez en realidad esto no tenga mucho sentido, pero juro que lo intento._

 _Ahora en lo que vamos a la pareja… esta es casi imperceptible ya que Lavi apenas y aparece en la historia, y esta historia es de humor, el romance es muy poco como para ser tomado en cuenta, pero… lo digo para no tener amenazas de muerte para el final. Eso sí, para los interesados en la historia y no en la pareja, les ruego que se tranquilicen, en serio, esto será una pedazo de casi nada, jajaja. Y a los contentos con la pareja... pues que bien, jajaja._

 _Espero que alguien esté interesado en la propuesta._

 _¿A alguien le gustó la historia?_

 _PD: El episodio está dado por el día Laviyuu. Evento olvidado, pero... bueno... no lo quiero dejar morir, jajaja._


End file.
